


You Rock Hard (I Rock Steady)

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 26 year old louis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Christmas fic, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Grinding, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Jealousy, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Louis, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Topping from the Bottom, ew I hate that tag, face riding, he's a total power bottom ayeee, i couldn't help it sorry, lord forgive me I used the sub louis tag, okay basically harry ties his daddy up and rides him into an oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I'm yours, daddy. But tonight, you're mine." Harry leaned even closer, letting his warm breath hit directly over Louis' mouth. "Cause now I'm in charge," Harry said with a devious smirk.</em><br/> </p><p>  <em>And Louis knew he was fucked.</em></p><p> <br/>or</p><p> <br/>Louis has to work late on Christmas Eve and Harry has a surprise waiting at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Rock Hard (I Rock Steady)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I meant to post this on Christmas Eve but I didn't get to it. So it's a few days late oops.
> 
> Anyway, this is pretty rough. I feel like I copied a lot of words and my writing isn't the best here. I fell asleep while trying to edit this so yeah. But I tried..so whatever.
> 
> Please note: I don't own anyone or anything. I certainly don't make any money off of this.
> 
> I also have no beta so all mistakes are my own. I tried to research things about bdsm so nothing would be inaccurate. But if anything is wrong, I apologize.
> 
> Title taken from Beyonce's song "Rocket".
> 
>  
> 
> Merry late Christmas and enjoy. Please give me feedback at the end xx

 

Louis gripped the steering wheel with red hot frustration. His face was flushed from the bitter wind outside, and his dark hair was coming undone in its loose quiff, letting small strands of hair fall onto his face. Louis could feel his pulse throbbing under his skin.

 

It was Christmas Eve and he was going home later, a lot later, than he had anticipated.

 

The problem was that not only was it Christmas Eve, but it was also his birthday. His 26th birthday.

 

The thought alone caused a deep sigh to escape his lips. God, he was 26 now. That was really old to him. But he had to admit, for being 26, Louis was overall happy with his life.

 

He worked as the head of a big business company, having a luxury office space in the middle of London, and going home every night to see his boy.

 

Harry, was a bright, angelic, 17 year old boy with haunting jade eyes and pretty pink lips that leaves Louis breathless. Harry was Louis' boy. There was no one in this world that Louis loved more than him.

 

They had met when Harry had been working at a theater there in London. Needless to say, Louis refused to walk away from the ticket booth without a promised date from the boy.

 

They had been dating for over a year now, and spent most days together. As often as they saw each other, it was surprising that Harry didn't officially live with him. But he was there often enough that he has his own drawer in Louis' room.

 

Their friends often times teased them by saying that Louis was Harry's sugar daddy. He had money, yes. And he certainly loved spoiling his boy. So in a way, he sort of was a sugar daddy.

 

Louis tangled his fingers through his hair as he stopped at a red light. He hadn't seen Harry since that morning when Harry had a fixed him breakfast and gave him a quick blowjob before Louis headed to the office. Louis had been there all day because his recent secretary had walked out on him just two days ago.

 

Paper work was a pain in the arse, and nothing hurt more than having to call Harry and explain that he wouldn't be home until late. His boy sounded sad, but understanding over the phone, as Louis had expected.

 

The moment he pulled up to their flat he jumped out of the car, nearly slamming the door on his suit jacket. He was dying to see Harry.

 

Louis opened the flat door quickly, but soon found his eyes readjusting to the strangely dark room, as he is noted that all of the lights were off. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around urgently.

 

"Harry?" Louis called, looking around the room. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

Suddenly, a small voice coughed softly from across the room.

 

Startled, Louis stood frozen in his tracks. He looked up to see Harry flicking the living room light switch. Blinking quickly at the sudden light change, Louis felt his breath hitch when he finally got a good look at Harry.

 

Every bit of breath left his lungs, resounding in a choking noise escaping his chapped lips. Harry stood in the doorway, decked out and looking gorgeous.

 

First thing Louis noticed was the stockings that graced his pale legs. The socks went up to his knees, fully colored in bold, thick stripes of blood red and forest green. Just above the socks, Louis' eyes caught on the matching green lace panties that sat snugly on his hips.

 

Next, Harry had on a green crop-top that exposed his shoulders and stuck tightly to his torso, and ended just a couple inches away from his belly button.

 

But what made Louis' mouth drop was the green colored elf hat he wore. It had matching red trim around the edges of it. A bell stood on the tip of the hat that fell on the left side of Harry's head. The boy's hair was in long, loose curls that fell on either side, framing his soft face.

 

"Oh, baby," Louis sighed. His boy honestly looked so beautiful. "I'm so, so sorry that I'm late. I had to finish up some papers and-"

 

"Shut up," Harry snapped, walking slowly across the room, his hips were swaying tauntingly. One of his hands was hidden behind his back.

 

Louis was a bit taken aback at Harry's words. His breath, once again, caught in his throat as Harry continued making his way toward him. Harry had a fiery stare at Louis, who took simple note of his green high-heels.

 

Watching carefully, Louis saw Harry's eyes darken as he finally stood right in front of Louis. With his heels on, he was now a small inch or two taller than him. Long mascara highlighted his bright eyes and black eyeliner dotted just the tops of his eyelids. His plump lips were full with bright red lipstick.

 

Louis quickly felt himself growing hard in his word pants. Harry looked so hot and dangerous with his wild eyes. He was normally such a sweet, innocent kitten. But this was something Louis had never seen before. Now, Louis was ready to fall to his knees at any moment and worship his baby. For the first time ever, Louis wanted Harry to dominate him.

 

"You're late," Harry hissed, small spit hitting Louis' face. He tried his best not to flinch at Harry's tone.

 

"Baby," Louis reached out to touch Harry's temptingly soft love handles but Harry quickly slapped his hand away.

 

"No," Harry said firmly. "No, I'm in charge, daddy," he all but purred the last word. Louis was now fully hard in his pants.

 

"You look beautiful," Louis nearly choked. It needed to be said though.

 

Harry smirked. "I know," he said back. Louis easily fell in love with his unusual confidence.

 

"Put this on," Harry pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a red santa hat with fur white trim. "Put this on and go sit on that chair," he instructed with surprising force.

 

Louis could only nod under Harry's intense gaze. He grabbed the hat, trying not to think about his messed up hair as he slid it on, then made his way over to the wooden chair in the middle of the room. It had obviously been placed there on purpose. Walking over, he could feel Harry shooting daggers into his back.

 

"I dressed up for you, you know," Harry commented idly, as he strolled into the living room and walked towards their radio in the corner. Louis starred at his ass in his lace panties. It couldn't be helped, really.

 

"Did you now?" Louis said back, watching him turn the radio on.

 

"I did," Harry said, looking back at him. "When you didn't show up, I thought about calling Nick," Louis quickly felt his blood sizzle at those words. He got jealous very, very easily. Harry wasn't stupid though, he knew this. "I bet he would have shown up."

 

"You're mine," Louis reminded with a jealous time as Harry strutted back over.

 

"Am I?" Harry taunted, standing in front of Louis in all of his glory. "Could call anyone, Louis," he purred.

 

Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat as Harry slowly began to circle the chair, the small bell on Harry's elf hat jingled lightly at his careful footsteps. His dark glare was nerve wracking enough, and Louis felt as though he was Harry's prey. Harry then stood behind Louis, leaning over so his hot breath ghosted over Louis' ear.

 

"I think we both know any of your friends would gladly take me like this," Harry continued, nipping lightly on Louis' earlobe. Louis felt hot, flushed, and incredibly eager.

 

Harry slowly circled back around so he was in front of Louis with his pretty eyes narrowed. He was watching, waiting for every reaction from Louis. But Louis felt himself flinch at Harry's words. He wanted to protest, to scream that Harry was his. But this was Harry's way of expressing his hurt and anger- to make Louis jealous.

 

Louis felt his blood boil though. Jealously had always been a rough subject for him. Just the simple thought of Harry hooking up with one of his friends made him see red.

 

"But I won't do that, daddy," Harry said innocently, as though reading Louis' thoughts. He bent down so their faces were leveled. "I'm yours, daddy. But tonight, you're mine." Harry leaned even closer, letting his warm breath hit directly over Louis' mouth. "Cause now I'm in charge," Harry said with a devious smirk.

 

And Louis knew he was fucked.

 

Harry then brought lips together. The kiss was passion filled, but surprisingly gentle considering Harry's strict words. Louis moaned into the kiss and reached up to cup Harry's cheek, which surprisingly, Harry allowed. But only moments later, the younger boy ended the kiss abruptly and stood up straight.

 

"Time to show you who's boss, daddy," Harry showed off a pretty grin at Louis as he grabbed a remote to the radio.

 

Louis watched as Harry pressed some buttons, and suddenly, Santa Baby started playing from their radio. He looked up at Harry.

 

"Do you think Santa deserves to have one of his little elves sit in his lap?" Harry teased. He stood directly in front of Louis, running his hands down his hips, making Louis anxiously lick his lips in hot anticipation.

 

Seeing Harry like this though, so teasing and taking full control of Louis, it was different. But nothing was more perfect to Louis than Harry calling him daddy as he stood in front of him in an outfit such as this.

 

"Santa had to work, my darling," Louis played along. He felt a little confidence weld up inside of him. Maybe he could play this game too.

 

"Too bad," Harry pouted, moving to straddle Louis. He sat his bum on the middle of the older man's thighs with his feat on the floor. Louis reached for his waist, settling his hands on the curve of his hips.

 

Louis watched with pure arousal as Harry placed his hands strategically around his shoulders, gripping him tightly. Even between his suit jacket and shirt, Harry's grip was tight and forceful.

 

Slowly, Harry concentrated on his lap as he scooted himself forward with determination, fixing it so he was flushed against Louis's chest. Louis groaned as Harry's cock rubbed against his suit. With a small whimper, Harry hovered directly over his crotch.

 

"Baby," Louis groaned, feeling Harry tremble against him. His shaky, delicate hands were now desperately trying to clasp around Louis' sweaty neck.

 

So lost in the heat of pleasure, Louis pulled Harry closer against him. He was aching to run his hands all down his crop top and kiss his temptingly soft neck. But Harry only whimpered before he pulled back.

 

"No, daddy," Harry shakily protested. His voice betrayed him, and Louis knew that.

 

Harry suddenly backed up and off of Louis. He turned around so his bum was directly facing Louis. He wiggled it teasingly, glancing behind him to watch Louis' expression. Louis was so hard in his pants that it fucking hurt. 

 

Without warning, Harry plopped back down in Louis' lap. He scooted back and began to rub his bum against Louis' crotch. Teasingly, Harry swiveled his hips back and forth, making the older man grunt, immediately reaching for Harry's hips.

 

The swift, steady movements went straight to his crotch. Louis thought he might cry with Harry like this. He knew he was leaking in his work pants, but it was obvious that Harry didn't care.

 

"Daddy," Harry moaned, tipping his head back onto Louis' shoulder. Louis took full advantage of Harry's exposed neck, and began kissing it eagerly.

 

Louis was honestly trying his best not to come in his pants by this point. But as quick as it began, it was all over. Harry stood up again, walking around to Louis' left side.

 

Suddenly aware that the music was still playing, Louis gasped in surprised as Harry began grinding his bum onto Louis' arm to the steady rhythm of the song.

 

"Jesus, Haz," Louis said breathlessly. Harry quickly stopped and walking back around to face his front. Louis felt so flustered and hot under the boy's gaze.

 

"I'm not done yet," Harry told him, reaching to take Louis' hand. "We're going upstairs."

 

Louis stood up, and Harry quickly led him towards their bedroom. With a sweaty, shaky hand clasped in Harry's, Louis could only barely keep up.

 

Heart pounding hard in his chest, Louis went onto the bed the moment they reached the bedroom. Harry let out a small laugh and hopped up to join him, straddling his hips with ease.

 

"Eager?" Harry giggled, running his hands down Louis' jacket. "Need some help there?"

 

"Fucking hell, Haz," Louis gasped loudly. Harry's devilish smile shot arrows, and Louis attempted to rut against him. But Harry wouldn't have it.

 

"'M gonna have to tie you up," Harry grinded slowly into his pants, teasing him with his lace covered bum over his crotch.

 

Louis was startled at those words. He was always the one to tie Harry up, never the other way around. 

 

"W-What?" Louis asked with wide eyes. "Y-You're what?"

 

Harry climbed off of him and walked towards their dresser, his eyes intent on something.

 

"Get undressed and lay on the bed," Harry said with his back to Louis, who was desperately trying not to stare at his bum again.

 

Clumsily, Louis managed to get off of the bed. His fingers were shaky and uncoordinated as he tried taking off his suit jacket. He slipped it off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Next, he fumbled with his shirt buttons and then his pant buttons. Eventually, he had thrown them all to the corner of the room when he realized Harry was watching him with an amused smile.

 

"So shaky," Harry commented, slipping off his high heels before walking towards Louis, who then remembered his order to lay on the bed, which he scrambled to do.

 

Louis watched Harry strut back to the bed with his hands behind his back. He straddled Louis' hips again before revealing a dark purple rope.

 

Louis was suddenly hit with a full force of anxiety. Bondage was light in their relationship, no doubt. It wasn't used every time they had sex, and when it was, it wasn't much. Just simple furry handcuffs or one of Harry's scarves.

 

In the past, they had discussed light bdsm in their relationship. But Louis was always the dominant, and never in any of his past relationships, had he ever played the submissive. He was terribly confused but incredibly turned on.

 

"Do you want this, daddy?" Harry asked, unrightfully innocently. "Want your baby to tie you up?"

 

Louis nodded furiously. He had never wanted this more. It was an aching stretch to be fully hard underneath Harry, who was hotly taunting him.

 

"What's your safe word?" Harry asked with a smirk.

 

"Bananas," Louis choked, meeting Harry's glimmering eyes. "It's bananas, babe."

 

Harry nodded. "Bananas," he repeated back in confirmation.

 

With delicacy, Harry then scooted higher up on Louis' chest grabbed Louis' left hand, placing it onto the iron railing of their headboard. Louis cried out in frustration and arousal as Harry tied his wrist securely to the railing. The only option for Louis to move his hand was to wrap his fingers around the rail.

 

"Is it too tight?" Harry asked with decent concern, studying Louis' face for an answer. Louis managed to shake his head.

 

Harry nodded and swiftly grabbed his right hand, repeating the same actions he had done before. When finished, he scooted back down Louis' body, sitting bum directly over Louis' straining cock.

 

Louis cried out under the bondage, looking to Harry with dark, pleading eyes. He was desperate now. All confidence that he had to play this game with Harry was gone.

 

Harry watched him struggle and grit his face with a small smile. Louis could tell he was enjoying this way too much.

 

"You okay, daddy?" Harry purred, tracing a red polished nails down Louis' ribs.

 

"Come on, baby," Louis panted, feeling himself beginning to sweat under the pressure and the heat. "Come finish what you started."

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm in charge," he reminded him again. "But you're lucky, because now, I'm going to ride you into the sunset."

 

Louis gasped as Harry grinded on Louis' cock once again, before leaning up to bring their lips together.

 

Harry's mouth was hot and his cherry gloss still brought the familiar, sticky, wet taste that Louis was accustomed to. Louis licked eagerly inside of Harry's mouth, desperate for contact. But then Harry suddenly cut back.

 

"No," Harry licked his lips. His eyes were wild as Louis starred in complete wonder. "First, you're going to open me up."

 

Louis nodded. Because yes, he could do that.

 

"I'm going to sit on your face," Harry decided, drawling it out slow. Louis' eyes widened at the thought. He nodded hurriedly.

 

Harry maneuvered himself so he was turned the other way, and suddenly that pretty lace-clad bum was just inches from Louis' mouth.

 

Louis was simply dying. He wanted to touch Harry and bring him closer and settle him on his face, and lick him out and grip his pretty thighs on those damn stockings. He whined loudly.

 

Harry looked behind him from his doggy style position. "Remember your safe word," he told him before pulling his panties over go one side. Then he sat right on Louis' eager mouth.

 

Louis groaned at the feeling of Harry directly on his flushed face. The lace, that Harry was currently holding onto the left side, was rubbing against Louis' facial hair with ease. His Santa had that Harry had given him made his whole head feel incredibly hot and sweaty.

 

Louis dove into Harry's hole. He was licking, searching deeper and deeper, feeling the walls clench around his tongue. He could feel the spit from his open mouth smearing onto his face. It was all so hot.

 

Harry was slowly beginning to rock and squirm against him, working himself onto Louis' face. Desperation mixed through Louis' veins, he wanted to use his tied up hands and grab Harry and tell his boy what to do. He was dying to tell Harry to rock harder against him, to suffocate him into the pillow. But for now, he could only moan against his bum.

 

Suddenly, Louis felt the pressure lift from his face and he let out a much needed, gasping breath. Harry looked behind him with flushed cheeks, starring wildly.

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, licking his lips enticingly. "Enjoying yourself?"

 

Louis felt hot sweat beading on his forehead, just below where the fur trim of his Santa hat laid. He nodded earnestly.

 

"Want some more? I don't think I'm loose enough yet," Harry grinned deviously. And before Louis could reply, Harry shut him up with his bum on his face.

 

Louis dove into the walls that were slowly becoming looser as time went on. He wrapped his fingers around the iron headboard anxiously as the overwhelming desire to pull Harry down onto him was becoming increasingly strong. He clutched the headboard desperately as Harry not only rode his tongue, but suddenly began to rock his hips against Louis' face, surely suffocating him under the heat.

 

Louis could only moan under the pressure, gripping hard onto the headboard. He suddenly cried out loudly. It was so much, so, so much. He couldn't take it. Harry took note and quickly hopped up.

 

The room was spinning. Louis could feel a mix of sweat and spit all over his face. He gasped loudly, starring at Harry with wide eyes.

 

Harry leaned over him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You did so good," Harry praised. "You opened me up so well."

 

Louis could only nod in return. Every bit of him felt hot and flushed. He was so hard it fucking hurt. And having Harry sit on his face, Jesus Christ, he was so close to coming.

 

He watched for several moments as Harry reached behind himself and fingered himself quickly. Louis knew he was well opened up already though.

 

"I'm proud of you for not coming yet, daddy," Harry said, sitting back down on Louis' erection. His wet hole was right on the tip. Louis grunted, arching his back into the touch. Harry smiled at his pain.

 

"You have to come inside me," Harry told him, reaching behind him to move his panties to the side again. "I'm going to fuck myself on your cock now. Don't come until I tell you," Harry glared at him, eyes shooting daggers.

 

"Remember your safe word," and suddenly, Harry slid right down onto Louis' cock. He cried out the moment he felt Harry's tight, wet walls engulfed around his aching cock.

 

"Fuck! Daddy!" Harry cried. He placed his hands on Louis' chest, steadying himself.

 

Louis starred at the ceiling, clenching his eyes closed. It was taking every bit of his willpower to not come inside of Harry's tight heat. He cursed under his breath quietly, hearing Harry's moans as though they were in another world. He was so focused on coming that he couldn't understand anything.

 

"Look at me," Harry's voice came back to him. "Look at me, Louis. Watch me ride you."

 

"Haz," Louis gasped for the first time in awhile. He reopened his eyes quickly, wildly starring at Harry sitting on his cock, rocking his hips back and forth. His movements were slow and steady.

 

"Does it feel good?" Harry asked him before letting out a small grunt as he began to rock faster. The bell on his elf hat jingled at his movements. "Does my hole feel good around your cock, Santa?" Louis cried out at the name.

 

"Fuck," Louis heard Harry curse. He tried to keep his eyes open, desperately wanting to watch his baby. But he was straining everything. He knew his palms and fingers were a ghostly white from clenching around the railing so hard. He could only cry out as Harry continued to fuck himself on his cock.

 

"God, you feel so good around my pussy, daddy," Harry licked his lips deliciously. Louis thrusted his hips up harder at the boy's words, but Harry clawed at his chest harder.

 

"So tell me, Santa, have I been a naughty girl this year?" Harry teased, eyes flashing. His voice was rapidly turning higher through his harsh pants.

 

Louis bucked up, crying out again. But Harry clawed at his chest harder.

 

"Can't help it," Harry continued. He switched his movements, now swiveling his pretty hips in little circles. Louis watched it all through hazy eyes. "I just love being naughty." Harry's voice was steadily growing higher.

 

"Baby doll-" Louis gasped out. "Feels so, so good," words were finally stumbling out of his mouth. Louis was losing all control.

 

"Doesn't it?" Louis clenched his eyes shut again. "I'm naughty, Santa, but so are you."

 

It was all too much. Louis couldn't control anything anymore. He was aching to come inside of Harry's heat. He could feel burns rubbing onto his sore, achy wrists. His fingers were rapidly growing numb over the iron bars.

 

"Can't-" Louis cried. Harry was riding harder and harder. He opened his eyes and were met with Harry fucking himself hurriedly, in completely uncoordinated motions.

 

"Daddy-" Harry clawed at his chest. "Come."

 

Just those words. Those words made Louis suddenly let go. He came so hard, feeling himself come so deep inside of Harry. He screamed, feeling his eyes squeeze shut at the release. 

 

Suddenly, everything slipped away and out of his grasp. He was floating in a whole new space. His mind felt as though it were in another place and all he could do was grip the headboard tightly, holding on and gasping. Everything was blurry, and Harry's wide-eyed gaze suddenly dissolved and everything was out of focus. Louis felt as though his head were high in the clouds. 

 

Louis felt good. He felt so damn good and his entire body felt as though it were buzzing. The world was spacey, and even his mind was in a haze. Louis felt as though he were entering a new realm of pleasure he had never felt before. He clenched his eyes shut at the new feeling, letting it wash over him like a wave. He was waiting for everything to return. But it didn't.

 

Suddenly, everything went went dark.

{~}

When Louis awoke, there was a small bedside light on. He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the only light in the dark room. It was dark outside, and for a moment, Louis was confused as to why he was naked.

 

Then he remembered.

 

"L-Louis?" A small voice behind him called.

 

Louis slowly turned from his position on his side, and turned to face Harry, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing the same knee socks from earlier with one of Louis' hoodies over his torso. He starred at louis with wide eyes.

 

"Oh my god," Harry looked so nervous. He looked as though he were on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"You didn't, doll," Louis reassured him. "I liked it."

 

Harry perked up a little. "I've never taken control like that before," he admitted. he suddenly starred at Louis nervously. "Did you reach some kind of subspace? You really scared me."

 

Louis paused. "Yeah, I suppose," he frowned at the realization. Harry had only reached a light subspace in the past, but Louis himself had never. It was odd.

 

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized again. "I was upset, honestly, that you didn't come home. I missed you so much."

 

Louis thought about how earlier, this was the same boy who was taking complete control of him. But now, he looked like a sweet, innocent kitten under the dim lighting.

 

"I know," Louis sighed. "Baby, I know."

 

Harry bit his thumb nail anxiously. He still looked tense and nervous. Louis swallowed thickly, watching his movements carefully.

 

"I was scared you were cheating on me," Harry said shyly, avoiding Louis' eyes. "I couldn't help it. I just- Lou, I love you. And I thought-"

 

"Sweetheart," Louis cut him off immediately. he didn't want to hear those thoughts at all. "I would never do something like that. I already have the best," Louis smiled at his boy.

 

"Okay," Harry nodded, now scooting closer to Louis on the bed. "I'm sorry that I thought that."

 

Louis reached his arms out, pulling Harry into his grasp. The smaller boy sank into his arms easily, as though they were simple puzzle pieces. Louis leaned over to switch off the lamp light before pulling Harry so they were chest-to-chest.

 

"I don't want you to think those things," Louis continued through the dark. "I'm going to take care of you. That's a promise."

 

"You always give me so much," Harry protested weakly, snuggling into Louis' warm embrace. "You buy me so much and I can't return the favor. It's your birthday so I thought I could try to make it special," Harry continued on. Louis rubbed his back soothingly.

 

Louis began to laugh lightly. "Honey, you really thought I would find someone else who was capable of repaying me?"

 

Harry's hesitance proved an answer. Louis kissed his curly hair before continuing. It was obvious Harry had several questions and concerns on his mind, and now they were all spilling out together. But Louis could answer them all easily. "You give me enough just by being you," he told him. "You're beautiful, and so, so lovely. I want to spoil you because I can," Louis explained, feeling Harry bury himself closer. "But sometimes, I have to work later in order to do that."

 

"I just love you," Harry said into his neck. "I'm sorry for this, but I really hope you had a good birthday."

 

"Don't be sorry," Louis responded immediately. "Tonight was wonderful, darling. The best parts of my birthday were spent with you," he scratched Harry's back lazily, making the boy seemingly purr under the touch. "I love you too, kitten."

 

"Yes, daddy," Harry giggled, and Louis felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the name.

 

"By the way, love, I like you becoming a power bottom," Louis chuckled. "But I still adore your sweet kitten side," Harry laughed into his neck.

 

Feeling the vibrations of Harry's laugh, Louis smiled. "I can't top, you know that," Harry reminded him. "But I like being in control of you sometimes. It's fun, and very different."

 

"It's exhausting," Louis commented idly. Harry chuckled.

 

"We should probably sleep, Lou," Harry said before yawning softly. "We leave for Doncaster in the morning."

 

Louis hummed in agreement. "Big day tomorrow."

 

Harry left a soft, gentle, wet kiss on the side of his neck. "Goodnight, Lou. Happy birthday."

 

"Merry Christmas, kitten," Louis rubbed his back, kissing the top of his pretty curls, and inhaling the strawberry scent one last time before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this fandom was seriously lacking power bottom harry so I thought I should change that. sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed x
> 
> Go follow me on twitter @littlelacehaz (:
> 
> Please please please leave comments. I really want feedback on my writing and such. So comments and kudos are always welcome(: please be nice though!


End file.
